


Liplock

by NeoVenus22



Category: The Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-19
Updated: 2009-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-04 15:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/31721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeoVenus22/pseuds/NeoVenus22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maddie is the poorest person London's ever kissed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liplock

"You're the poorest person I've ever kissed," London pronounced. Her nose wrinkled a little in distaste, a gesture that Maddie found disturbingly endearing. Irritating and frustrating though London could be, she was also sort of adorable. In a weird, confused, London sort of way.

"Wait... do you mean poor as in I'm poor, or poor as in I'm a poor _kisser_?" said Maddie.

London stared at her uncomprehendingly. "I mean you're a poor kisser, Maddie, you're _poor_. You have to _work_."

Maddie tried not to sigh. London couldn't really help it sometimes, she figured. And really, she'd been way to optimistic to expect that London knew the difference between definitions.

Anyway, it didn't matter. From what Maddie understood, she was a decent kisser (decent enough to have repeat customers), and it wasn't like London ever did anything she didn't enjoy. Even if to spare someone's feelings. Especially if to spare someone's feelings.

"I'm sorry we can't all be millionaires," she said, trying to spare London the inevitable head explosion as the heiress tried to work her way through what she perceived as Maddie's issues.

"Yeah, that's dumb, isn't it?"

"You have no idea," murmured Maddie, shaking her head.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Maddie, you're starting to talk to yourself. It's kinda weird."

"London," said Maddie, for what felt like the thousandth time, "shut up."

Fortunately, she'd learned there were far better ways of getting London to shut up, namely, making her. For all of their differences, and there were a lot, she and London were compatible where it really counted.

Several (and several) minutes later, London came up for air, licked her lips, and cocked her head to the side slightly. "Your lip gloss tastes weird."

"It's Chapstick." London didn't answer and Maddie felt some weird compulsion to explain herself, "It's some sort of Pirates of the Caribbean promotional thing. With one of those cute piratey-tropical names. I got it at CVS."

"_What_?"

"It doesn't taste that bad, does it?" Maddie licked the corner of her mouth experimentally. "I thought it tasted fine. Fruity."

"No, it's okay," London waved away her concerns with a haughtily dismissive hand. "But what's a CVS?"


End file.
